What About Ianto Jones?
by believable-pen
Summary: The team, minus Jack, go pn a mission, but Ianto doesn't return. Jack goes to find him......


WHAT ABOUT IANTO JONES

Jack was wondering what all the fuss was about. He'd made himself perfectly clear at the briefing - or had he. He tried to remember his exact wording at the briefing, but couldn't. It went kind of like.

'Whatever you do, don't get caught. You will not be recognized by Torchwood or UNIT Headquarters. You'll be on your own. Remember that'

Yes that's what he told Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams and Ianto Jones. So, they were a little late getting back to the Hub. Nothing to worry about. They could all take care of themselves.

Jack moved from his office to the Boardroom then back to the computer screen. He brought up the cameras situated around Cardiff Bay, looked to see if any of the team were in the area. None were. He stared at his watch for what seemed like ages, but was less than a minute. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up

Damn," he whispered. "Something's wrong."

He walked to the secret lift, and stood on it, waiting for it to ascend up beside the tall, sleek, silver Water Tower. On reaching the top, Jack walked over to the Red Dragon Centre where he had a car parked. No good taking the SUV, too conspicuous he thought. Getting into the car, Jack headed for Cardiff Town Centre. Ianto's flat was around that area. He knew it well. Had spent a few nights there. Would they be his last? Were his team still alive? He had to find out. He couldn't just abandon them. To hell with UNIT orders.

Jack drove around to Ianto's flat, parking up the road. He walked to the building, taking the stairs two at a time. On reaching the front door, Jack knocked. He knew no one would be there, but still he waited. After a few minutes silence, Jack took out his keys and opened the door. The flat was empty. No sign of Ianto being there in the last week or so. He's been at the Hub with me. All neat and tidy here Jack walked to the bedroom, opened the wardrobe door and touched one of Ianto's suits. He caressed the sleeve, then let it fall, and closed the door again.

A noise from out in the street caught Jack's attention. He went to the front door, closed it behind him and headed back to the car. Looking up and down the road, Jack looked to see where the noise was coming from. Two teenage boys were kicking a tin can. Getting back into the car, Jack sat for a moment thinking.

The team had gone out together. They were headed for a top security building, to steal plans for a new state of the art weapon. A weapon that could be used against the enemy or against us. Their mission was to get the plans and keep the gun out of production until it had been fully investigated by UNIT Headquarters. They, of course, didn't want to be implicated in the theft thought Jack. We do their dirty work and they take all the credit.

Jack started the engine and drove back along Lloyd George Road towards Cardiff Bay and the Hub. But he wasn't going inside. No, he was going to sit outside the Information Centre and wait for them.

And wait he did - for three long hours until the sun started to set. By which time the hair on his arms was standing on end just like on the back of his neck. Something was definitely wrong. They should have contacted him by now.

A shape in the distance, caught his eye. Jack stood up. Gwen! He ran to meet her. "Where are the others?" he asked. Gwen looked worn out.

"Rhys is just over there," she pointed. followed her gaze. "Where's Ianto?"

"We lost him Jack. I don't know where he is." Gwen took a deep breath. "They were waiting for us. We barely got out alive."

"But you all got out, right?"

"I don't know Jack. I lost sight of Ianto and Rhys. I found Rhys a little while after, but not Ianto."

"Do you think he's still inside?"

They were joined by Rhys.

"I really don't know Jack."

"What do you know Gwen? You and Rhys made it out. Where was Ianto? Did you leave him there?" Jack said, angrily.

"No!" said Rhys. "It wasn't our fault. They knew we were coming. Guards all over the place. We were set up, Jack."

Jack turned his back on them, heading for the Hub. Once inside, he went to his office. Opening his top draw, Jack took out a black velvet box. Taking the top off, he lifted out the pocket watch that Ianto had given him on their six month anniversary. He looked into the draw, saw the picture of a smiling Ianto. He'd hated posing for that photo though Jack, but he did, for me. Jack forced a smile at the memory. This is just for you, Jack. Just one, okay?

Putting the box back in the draw with the picture, Jack sat down and placed his head in his hands. I can't loose you, not now!

Gwen and Rhys entered the office. "What are we going to do Jack? Who can we trust?" asked Gwen.

"I'm going to find him Gwen, alone."

"Jack..."

"Alone!"

Jack stood and left his office. Gwen and Rhys could only watch.

"Do you think there ever were any plans?"

"That's what I'm gonna find out."

Jack went back out through the Information Centre picking up the SUV. He meant business.

At Montague House, the guard watched as Jack parked the car and got out. He strode over to the main entrance and showed his ID. "Torchwood."

"Are you expected?"

"Oh, yeah."

As the guard looked at his clipboard, Jack hit him once in the stomach. The guard went down.

"But I'm not on a list." Jack entered the building, taking the lift to the top floor.

Ianto was tied to a chair. His hair was ruffled and blood covered most of his face.

"Captain Harkness, we've been expecting you."

Jack never took his eyes off of Ianto. "How did you know?" A man stepped out of the shadows.

"David Ryder. I might have guessed. Once a turncoat always a turncoat."

"The money was just too good, Jack." he hit Ianto in the face.

Jack balled his fists. "Don't do that again."

Ryder went to hit Ianto again, but something in Jack's eyes made him stop.

Ianto tried to sit up, but he was bound too tightly. Jack smiled, trying to put Ianto at ease.

"The cavalry is here Yan." Jack heard a noise from outside the room, but he didn't turn around. Gwen and Rhys entered the office, guns in hand.

"Well, you did come alone, Jack. We just followed you."

Jack tutted. "So," he asked, "is there a weapon of mass destruction, or were you just trying to wipe us out?"

"The latter, I'm afraid. With Torchwood out of the way, the world was my oyster."

Jack took four steps forward and hit Ryder once in the face. "That's for Ianto." He moved beside Ianto, touching his bloody face. "You'll be fine." He untied him and helped him to is feet. "Let's get you back to the Hub."

Ianto nodded, leaning against Jack.

Back at the Hub, Jack phoned UNIT Headquarters and told them about the fake plans.

"They wanted to get rid of Torchwood," he told them. "No fatalities, one casualty being treated by us." Jack looked down into the autopsy room where Gwen was washing the blood from Ianto's face. "No, we don't need assistance. We're fine." Jack hung up the phone.

A few minutes later, Ianto entered Jack's office, battered and bruised.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"I've felt better."

"You've looked better," Jack smiled. "Wanna go home for the night?"

Ianto moved to perch on the edge of Jack's desk. "I am home." He leaned forward and kissed Jack on the lips. "Thank you for coming to get me."

"Did you have any doubts?"

"No. I knew you'd come. Wasn't sure when Gwen and Rhys would get back."

"I should have gone with you."

"You had your orders, too."

"Yeah."

"How about I make some coffee?"

"Feel up to it?"

"You....could always help me." Ianto teased.

"Yes, I could." Jack took hold of Ianto's hand and they walked down to the coffee machine in the small kitchen.

"You two better go home. Be back here by, oh, 10am."

Gwen and Rhys said their goodnights and left.

Jack touched Ianto's bruised face. "You're gonna be sore for a few days."

You'll just have to kiss it all better."

"Yes I will," answered Jack, with a glint in his eye.


End file.
